<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>OHTPGTP by LunaLovegood247</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499876">OHTPGTP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLovegood247/pseuds/LunaLovegood247'>LunaLovegood247</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tale Reform School - Jen Calonita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>OHTPGTP, Other, Spy skills, You’ll find out soon enough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLovegood247/pseuds/LunaLovegood247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Wednesday, and Jax has until Friday to ask Gilly. Unbeknownst to him, the entire school has a scheme, will it work?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jax and Gilly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To anyone who is reading this, I’m sorry, it’s most likely horrible, it will get better (I hope) This will also be posted on Fanfiction.net soon.<br/>
Until then OHTPGTP</p><p> </p><p>Jax: *nervously* Uh G-Gilly. I-I’ve want-ed to te-ell youuu this for awhile, but-t<br/>
Gilly: *walks in* Hey Jax! We were looking for yo- Why are you talking to a mirror?<br/>
Jax: Uh no reason. Gilly I don’t feel well can u come back later?<br/>
Gilly: Sure! I’m going Pegasus riding with Jack, I was going to ask if you wanted to come. But since you don’t feel well..<br/>
Jax: WitH hIm??!! No wAY, I aM gOinG tOo.<br/>
Gilly: o_o ...ok then<br/>
TIME SKIP<br/>
Jax:*under his breath* yea real fun<br/>
Gilly: Can I show u guys a trick?<br/>
Jax &amp; Jack: Sure!<br/>
Gilly: *flies up into the clouds and writes something using them*<br/>
*In bold cursive, she wrote the words OHPCGTP IS A GO*<br/>
Jack: HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH<br/>
Jax: I don’t get it,<br/>
Gilly: Of course you don’t. I got to go now, Kayla needs me, bye!<br/>
Jax: *if it was possible, his eyes turned to hearts* B-bye!<br/>
Jack: *smirk of realization* Hey Prince Charming! Why’d you let your princess go?<br/>
Jax: w-what do y-you m-mean?<br/>
Jack: Haha he doesn’t even see it! This prince is blind!<br/>
Jax: What do you mean?<br/>
Jack: You’ll see on Friday.<br/>
*Jax left to find Ollie, because it was two o’clock, Ollie’s prime time for trouble*<br/>
Jax:*its ok, I still have tomorrow to ask her, everything will turn out ok*<br/>
………<br/>
I’m sorry this is short, but chapter two is written and I will upload it later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok so here’s chapter two, I hope you like it, because this required a night of all editing and no sleep. (Just kidding. (Not really)) If you have read this, comment what you think OHTPGTP means. I want to see those guesses! </p><p> </p><p> Gilly: OHPCGTP is a go. <br/>Kayla: Let’s celebrate! Girls night? <br/>Gilly: *sighs* Just this once. <br/>*Maxine, AG, and Jocelyn appear at the door, with loads of movies.* <br/>They decided to watch a Descendants marathon, again. <br/>AG: *while singing Evil Like Me* Can I braid your hair Jocelyn? <br/>Jocelyn: No. <br/>AG: *Disappointed*<br/>Jocelyn: Ok, ok fine! <br/>AG: *Jumping with excitement* BEST DAY EVER! <br/>*Maxine who was braiding Kayla’s hair answered a knock at the door* <br/>*Jax and Ollie enter* <br/>Ollie:Hey ladies! <br/>Jax: Hi! <br/>AG: *puppy eyes* I thought this was a girls night? <br/>Kayla: Don't worry AG, nothing changed.*looking at Ollie* No boys allowed. <br/>Ollie: Jax we better leave now<br/>Jax:*is talking with Gilly*<br/>Gilly: Did he tell you? <br/>Jax: Who told me what? <br/>Gilly: NOTHING I SAID NOTHING. <br/>Jax:............ok then, bye.<br/>*they leave* <br/>Ollie: what was that all about? Ooh! Don’t tell me Prince Charming got his princess? <br/>Jax: WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT?! <br/>Ollie: <br/>Jax: I need to tell you something. <br/>Ollie: Ok what? <br/>Jax: I want to go to the dance with someone. <br/>Ollie: Oh yea, with Gilly and..? <br/>Jax: Wait how did you know? What if she knows? Oh fairies I’m dead now. <br/>Ollie: Calm down, when did you become as oblivious as Adrien Agreste?<br/>Jax: Wait what. I am not blind. <br/>Ollie: OK. 😂 Sorry I’m meeting up with Jack right now, talk to you later. <br/>Jax: Bye</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Ollie and Jack meet up with the rest of the school, minus the teachers and Jax of course.*<br/>
Ollie and Jack: *Hosting the meeting*WELCOME TO OHPCGTP.<br/>
Ollie: To those of you who are wondering what the stands for, we can’t tell you right now due to the chance of an imposter in our midst.<br/>
Jack: It’s top secret, and when we point to you, please tell us your code name, for verification that it really is you. *points at Gilly*<br/>
Gilly: Princess<br/>
Kayla: Handmaiden<br/>
AG: Lady-in-waiting<br/>
Jocelyn: DarkMoon<br/>
Sasha: Recorder, and if you're reading this via my scroll, which you need a code to get through, let’s go through the rules and basic knowledge.<br/>
Recorder: First rule, you may only join if you plan on going to the dance on Friday, go to FTRS, and are registered on my scroll with a code name. If you don’t have one, contact me and tell me what job you want to pursue at the dance. DO NOT TELL JAX, he’s very blind, and he cannot know about this, because then he’ll get too confident and ruin everything. OPCGTP, stands for Operation Help Prince Charming Get The Princess. If you don’t know who they are, well, *laughs* I’m not sure you should be here. I also record all meetings and stream them live to a hidden part of my scroll, so if you can’t make a meeting in person, just click the lotus flower icon in my name, then type up your code name, if it’s in the database, you’ll be allowed on. Keep in mind that we have been planning this since the defeat of Alva a year ago. That’s it for now!<br/>
Captain (you can guess who this is): ALRIGHT HERE'S THE PLAN.</p><p>I’m so so so sorry about how short this is, I will post another chapter today too because this is so short.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jax:*talking to the librarian* Why is everyone reading their scrolls?<br/>
Librarian: I don’t know, maybe ask one of them.<br/>
Jax: Thanks. *walks up to a pixie whose code name is StarDust*<br/>
StarDust: W-W-WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?! *Writes Swan Song on her scroll*<br/>
Librarian: Keep it down! This is a library for goodness sake!<br/>
Jax: I didn’t mean to scare you. What is the problem?<br/>
Stardust: *coldy* Nothing that concerns you. I thought you were someone else.<br/>
Jax: Oh I’m sorry. May I ask what was on your scroll?<br/>
StarDust: No you may not.<br/>
Jax: Alright then, have a nice night. *walks to an ogre, code name: Eagle, at a nearby table* Excuse me, but may I ask what you are reading?<br/>
Eagle: *writes Library 2nd floor, SWAN SONG* It’s a new format of science article, it’s a controlled ‘scroll-speriment’.<br/>
Jax: Cool! Can I see?<br/>
Eagle: I’m sorry, but it will only make sense if you have Flora for science.<br/>
Jax: Oh ok. *leaves*<br/>
Jax: Ollie, what are you doing?<br/>
Ollie:*running up and down the dorm room, screaming* MISSION ABORT, MISSION ABORT.<br/>
Jax: What miss-you know what, I don’t even want to know.<br/>
…..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>